The Last Time Turner
by caveat
Summary: People say the past is meant to stay in the past, but what if it holds the key to the future? A twist in time may lead to far more than was ever expected. G
1. Cold Brown Eyes

This story takes place after the war at Hogwart's during the seventh book, except Voldemort is not killed. That is the biggest change that I can give out without ruining this fanfic, other pieces you'll pick up as you go. Now read on and enjoy, any review would be much appreciated so thanks in advance!

Disclaimer | I own nothing except these words and the ideas in my head. All characters and original story line belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 | _Cold Brown Eyes_

It wasn't right, the way he looked at her like that. She couldn't look away though. Couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of his cold brown ones. Oh yes, they were cold. Cold and hard and dead. It wasn't right, the way he looked at her like that. It was all wrong in fact. There was no laughter. No last moment of happiness that got caught there in the in-between, there in that moment where he was taking in his last bit of air and letting out his final breath. But then again there was no pain or fear, just stoic understanding. He was strong. God, he was strong. So maybe, just maybe, there was a little right in all that wrong of his final gaze.

Slowly the girl reached forward with a shaky hand, a shaky hand that she despised for showing how much more weak she was than him, and gently, lovingly, shut the boy's eyes for the last time. That final look was for her and she was selfish, no one else would be allowed to see what she had just seen. No one.

* * *

The air was stiff, so stiff that people could hardly push through it. It was too crowded with the cold winter winds, the tension, and the unbelievable grief. Today was the day of the funeral. His funeral. The boy with the cold brown eyes. This was not a funeral where people celebrated life. This was a funeral that people dread to hear announced. The kind of funeral that find mothers heaving in front of a six foot deep hole, find fathers in closets with flasks of fire. This was the kind of funeral that buried not only a body but unfulfilled dreams as well. The girl dropped a small white stone into the grave and with a _tip-tap _it hit the top of the coffin. That was not all the girl dropped, but the tears made no noise. Today was the day of the funeral. His funeral. The boy with the cold brown eyes. And still the world spun on.

* * *

Days passed. The girl began to breathe normally again. Weeks passed. The girl managed to smile. Months passed. The girl would laugh. A year passed. She was scarred deep but she was alive again. She was growing from girl to woman. Two years passed and she was able to push him out of her mind until she went to bed at night and was left with his cold brown eyes haunting her dreams.

* * *

Sunday, her day off. She disregarded the clock on her wall as she lazily stretched her legs in bed. This was the day she craved for as soon as Monday started. There was nothing to do on Sundays. No obligations. No meetings. No calls. No nothing. And then _knock-knock-knock_. She didn't move. She had been expecting no one. Just as she made up her mind that she would not answer, there it was again, but louder, _**knock-knock-knock**_. Again the fancy of ignoring the caller struck her but she couldn't help but be curious.

"Coming!" she called as she slid out of bed and draped a soft cotton robe around her slim body. She didn't have time to do much else with her appearance and quickly made her way to her door – down the hall, sharp left, through the kitchen, into the entry and with a turn of the front door's handle…

"Malfoy."

"That's it? 'Malfoy?'" He was staring at her through silver eyes.

Silence. What could she say? "Malfoy."

"Draco, if you don't mind."

"I… What?" She was baffled. There really were no other words for it. She hadn't seen him since the funeral. Even then she never understood why he had shown up. He had stood at the edge, simply taking the scene in – watching, nothing more. He had shed no tears, of that she was sure, she had taken special care in observing him that day. It was an observation that she didn't understand why she was undertaking in and later explained it to herself as morbid curiosity.

This time he did not respond, simply looked right at her, one blonde eyebrow cocked up as he waited for her to continue. She did not and he coughed in expectation.

Still no words came out until, without meaning to, "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, she speaks. Yes please, a Sunday tea sound marvelous." He carefully walked around her and into the kitchen, leaving her by the open door in shock. Shaking her head she closes the door and follows his lead through _her_ house.

While the tea brewed, the young woman changed and as she combed out her long hair it gave her a moment to think. But she didn't even know where to begin to think. There was no reasonable clause as to what brought Draco Malfoy of all people back into her life, into her _home_. She hardly even used magic outside of her job anymore. It wasn't necessary to live off of and drew unwanted attention. Magic was part of the reason why her Sunday was ruined.

As she heard the kettle whistle loudly at her she snapped back into the real world and strolled into the kitchen where Draco was lounging back in his chair reading the Daily Prophet. It was a meaningless issue. Nothing but ads for dress robes with a front cover picture of Viktor Krum flying around a Quidditch pitch. It was all meaningless now though. Frilly articles day after day after week after week. She was yet to decide if it was because there truly was nothing to report or if the Daily Prophet had long been bought off by someone. That was her job at the moment. But she didn't want to think about work. Not now. Not with Draco in her kitchen with his feet on her table.

Speaking of Draco, he looked up at the woman expectantly, waiting wordlessly for her to finish scrutinizing what was happening in front of her. He cocked his eyebrow again. It must be a habit. The girl shook her head and turned to pour the tea. It was steaming. Steaming like the shower she would have gotten to take had he not barged in on her life today. One cup at a time she filled – one with a chipped handle for her and another with silver trim for him. She set out cream and sugar and took a seat and in that moment she realized two things. One, he had shown up with some sort of plan and she had already fallen into part of it by allowing him in. And two, this was her last chance to keep him from manipulating her.

Manipulation. She was familiar with this term. It was why he was gone. She was naïve back then. Young. A word that most would still call her. Young. A foreign word now. In fact everyone in her year at school would agree. Another realization, one that sickened her, it was that her generation was more aware of manipulation than what youth meant. What it was like to be carefree for more than just a moment. She shook away the cynical thoughts that often seemed to prod at the edges of her mind, trying to bury themselves deep into its crevices.

A smile. A forced smile of course, but a smile. He returned it. Or slightly. Draco doesn't smile. He was notorious for his cold demeanor. Polite perhaps, but cold. Even in school, even now. Always.

"So Draco," She paused, she not only was struggling with words but she struggled getting his first name out. It felt strange on her tongue, a different language almost. Only almost, she moved on. "What brings you to this side of London? Your manor is rumored to be quite on the opposite of town."

He took his time answering, turning the words over in his mind. He took a sip of tea, let it run down his throat before he let the words run up it. "Business. I have clients all over the world and certainly throughout all of London, your side included."

He was diplomatic. He would wait for the right moment to show his hand. That was fine with her, she was confident she could get it out quicker than he would like. "Yes I suppose that would make sense. But what doesn't make sense to me is that it is Sunday and I am neither a current client nor a prospective client. I doubt it is only my company that brings you to my house today. That time has long come and gone." That was a time she tried very hard to forget about, the awkward years of dating at Hogwart's. Any former student would share the same opinions of their own dating experiences during the school years.

"You never were patient. But you've always been clever." He looked her over and bit his lower lip, an old worry habit that must have carried on into adulthood, "You're right, I came with a little more in mind than small talk and tea. I… I don't like asking for help you know. I'm lousy at it."

The woman laughed and nodded in agreement. "It's true, you never did figure it out." She grew serious and slowly stirred her tea, adding a bit of sugar. "You have everything Draco. I have just enough to get by with just a bit left for something I want here and there. I have no idea how I would help you." She knew he was here for ulterior motives but the word 'help' was the last thing she ever expected to fall out of his lips.

He nodded his head slowly, he was taking in her words. Digesting them. He nodded again, even more slowly. "I don't need anything from you. Not in that sense at least. No. it's different. It's complicated. I think I have a way to change it Ginny. A way to erase what happened. He wouldn't die. Fred wouldn't have to. He'd be here. As soon as we finished. Right here. In this kitchen. Waiting for you and tea. You could live again. Not the way you have been either. But really, truly living."

Ginny was shaking her head, "No, no… stop it Draco. It's over, it's done. Magic doesn't bring back the dead. Nothing brings back the dead. I can't belie-"

She didn't have a chance to finish. Draco had put his hand over her mouth, holding it tight so words couldn't wiggle their way out of loose fingers. He was more excited than Ginny had ever seen him, more animated and warm than he had ever been during the short time they had been together. He gave her a genuine smile and pulled something out of his pocket. Then he whispered the four words that had the power to change everything, "The last time turner."

* * *

Chapter 2 | _First Glance_

Ginny couldn't move. Every eye was on her. Every face was pointed in her direction. She swallowed hard, so hard she feared her tongue would go down too. Or maybe she hoped it would, that way she could choke until she was blue. Choke until it was all over. Then she felt a nudge, it was Draco, she heard him telling her to stop being dramatic and go sit on the stupid stool because she had done it all before anyway. He was right of course but it was nearly impossible for her. She knew he was out there in the crowd watching her, she could feel his icy eyes prickling her skin. Or maybe she was just being dramatic.

Taking a deep breath she managed to get her left foot to peel itself up off the ground and then the right and left again. Time went on forever and after what must have been an eternity she finally slipped down onto the small stool, the same stool that would be there years into the future. Then, just as the hat was lowered on her head, she saw him. Eye contact. Confusion on his side, fear on hers. Then it was black and silent. And silent it remained for nearly five minutes until…

"Ginevra Colmane. Or, should I say, Ginevra Molly Weasley. You're quite out of order you know. You should be amongst the very last to be sorted and I don't just mean amongst these students. But I'm just an old hat, what can I do?"

To be continued…


	2. First Glance

I apologize for the very long wait between this chapter and the first, my life has been so chaotic that I haven't had anytime to update. However, I present to you the most recent installment to The Last Time Turner and hope you enjoy it! Reviews are very, very, very welcome!

Disclaimer | I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters or plot line, although that would be nice, I only own the original ideas that can be found in the below story.

Chapter 2 | _First Glance_

"You're crazy. You know that, right? Crazy." Even as she said the words, her eyes were fixed on the tiny gold trinket. Her body was betraying her. Ginny forced herself to tear her eyes away from the necklace, focusing her attention on her "guest."

"Well I'm sure people called Einstein nuts too."

"Wait, who?"

Draco rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "Nothing, nobody, don't worry about it. It's not the point." He took a deep breath and calmed himself, "The point is what is in my hand. What it could mean. The potential, Ginny! We could go back before it began."

Ginny paced around the kitchen, silently turning his words around in her head. Her eyes darted to the time turner again. Her heart was aching for her brother. But she had to fight her emotions, emotions hurt her. She spoke calmly when she finally responded, "No, we can't. The Order already threw that idea out the window. It's too dangerous, there's no knowing what would happen. You don't mess with time, it never turns out right! There is a reason _those_," she gestured to the time turner, "were supposed to have all been destroyed."

"How do you, or anyone for that matter, even know that? For all we know, thousands of wars have been turned around and stopped by someone with a time turner. Think about it Gin, this war hasn't even _begun_. Voldemort is still out there, biding his time, he's growing stronger. There's a chance we won't make it out alive during the next attack."

"And why do you care _Malfoy_? The stronger Voldemort is, the better off you and your family are. Tell me, why would you want to destroy what makes your family fearful, makes it powerful?" Her words bit at him, cold and sharp razors. Her eyes were no different, they demanded an answer, an answer that Draco would not give to her. At least, not yet. He had come prepared for this question though. Ready to bite back.

"The Malfoy bank account is near empty. Drained by the greed of the Dark Lord, eaten away by supplies for his war. Call it a selfish reason, but I want to be able to graduate Hogwart's and enter a business that is drenched with money. And power. Just a different kind of power. I want to be successful. I want my name to be known. Not because of my father and not because of Voldemort but because of me." It was true, of course, but it was not the reason he would risk so much. That reason was far deeper, much closer to his heart than his pocket. He planned on telling Ginny eventually, but not until she was too far in to back out. Manipulation, it was a trait he had inherited from his parents, his father especially.

She didn't understand the man in front of her, he should know she wouldn't risk so much for mere money. "Your reason isn't reason enough."

"I know. But your reason is more than enough, wouldn't you think? Your reason would save lives. I can't do this alone and I'm no fool. I know you want something out of it and so I am giving you the ability to bring back Fred. And all those others you love. If I learned one thing from our relationship back in school I learned that you would do anything for those you care for. The Ginny I knew back then would have taken this chance and ran with it."

"I'm not that Ginny anymore. I'm hardly who I used to be."

Draco stood up from the kitchen chair and began to pace. This was not as easy as he had anticipated, he didn't have anymore lines planned – he was losing her quickly and he couldn't allow that to happen. Then, an idea. "Do you have a quill and scroll?" Ginny nodded and handed him the requested objects, confused as to what he would do. Quickly the young blonde scrawled two words on the paper and handed it to her. "Think about it. I'll see you later." Draco didn't bother with excusing himself from her home, he simply turned and apparated directly from the kitchen.

Ginny felt heavier than she did when she went to bed last night. She was weighed down by a slip of paper she hadn't even looked at. Words she didn't know how to interpret. Feelings she had buried. For the first time in over a year, she was at lost as to what to do. Slowly she opened her hand and looked at Malfoy's words, she read them once, then twice. She became too heavy and she sank, sank to the ground.

The words were painful to read, to think about. They brought back memories that she had tried so hard to push out. The paper held a name, the only name that she had learned to fear. It was a fear that was far stronger than any that Voldemort brought her. It was ironic though, different names but the same person.

She breathed it out next to silently, "Tom Riddle."

* * *

It had been a few days since Draco had showed up unexpectedly at Ginny's home. With every owl that came, every doorbell that rang, his stomach had dropped in anticipation for word from her. Thursday found him in his office when he heard a scratching at his window. He stood slowly and opened it up; a small owl flew in and gently landed on his desk, holding its leg out waiting. A letter was tied around its ankle and as he unwound the string he saw his name neatly written on the envelope. It was her handwriting. Finally.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at 7. _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Clever using his name against me._

* * *

Draco walked through the doors of The Leaky Cauldron at 6:59, and took a seat at the bar. He didn't expect her to arrive for a few minutes, punctuality was never her strong point. In fact, it wasn't until 7:13 that a tall blonde in a suit approached him. She spoke in a clearly Frecnh accent. "Hello Draco, if you vould please follow me." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and let her lead the way upstairs and into a room. When they had both entered the room, he closed the door and silenced the room. Draco knew the dangers it would lead to if they were discovered.

When he turned away from the door he faced another woman, this one slightly less tall and with dark red hair that cascaded down her back. "Smart."

She smirked, "I try." She took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in the room and watched Draco do the same. "Okay. I'm in."

Draco smiled. "Perfect. So here's the plan. We go back to a certain Dark Lord's fifth year and either kill him or change his mind. I'm not sure yet which. This is where I need you Ginny, you know him better than anyone alive. I know you hate to think about it, but you spent a year with him in your head and vice versa. You'll need to use this to your advantage, get close to him."

"Uh Draco… We don't look like fifth years. We're both graduated and out. Don't you think that would seem curious to professors and students?" It wasn't a small problem, it was a critical issue.

"I know. But if you would think back to Fred and George's sixth year, it would have been your third and my fourth, there was the Tri Wizard Tournament." Draco saw confusion clearly written on her brows, "Bear with me. Fred and George were furious when they were too young to submit their names to the Goblet of Fire, so what did they do? They used a certain potion to advance the speed of time in their bodies, aging them quicker in hopes of passing the age test."

"Of course! But no one has created an anti-aging potion Draco, it would have been everywhere. The much sought after Fountain of Youth."

"You're right, or were, up until last week. I spent much of this last year working on a solution and I have finally figured out how to reverse the potion." He held up a small bottle filled with a thick silver liquid that seemed to bounce as though alive. "We reverse our age a few years and we are good to go. The potion will last until reversed, meaning we will stay fifteen and continue aging as any regular teenager would until we take an aging potion."

"Ingenious, seriously. But what do we tell them when we get there? They aren't going to likely let us in without questions about who we are and where we came from. Those aren't answers we'll be able to tell anyone while we are there." Ginny would not take any unnecessary risks, she wanted to know everything before they left.

"Ginny Weasley meet Ginny Colmane, an orphan. Ginny Colmane I'd like to introduce you to Draco Mahoney, another orphan. We've been friends for years, our parents died in a fire caused by the muggles' Second World War. It was a common death during those years. We were schooled by my Uncle Sebastian but he recently passed away and as we did not want to split and go to different schools because of genders we decided upon Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're purebloods, we won't be able to deny that – Hogwart's does a blood test when dealing with orphans, especially older ones. We'll tell them our parents didn't talk about blood status, not to us or others. It isn't uncommon for purebloods to stay under the radar and live like any other witch or wizard. I've forged birth certificates, death certificates, everything. It's all covered."

"You know, we're quite alike. There are never loose-ends, never unforeseen outcomes. This will be different though. Time travel is always unforeseen, especially since we'll both be in the past with no way of checking the progress in the future. But, I think you're right, we need to risk it. Let's do this."

Draco reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out the time turner, pulling it over his head and beckoning Ginny to move in closer. He lifted the chain up and allowed her to walk underneath it as well. He looked at her seriously, the unasked question answered with a quick nod from Ginny.

It only took five and a half twists.

* * *

Ginny woke up on the ground of the same floor she was standing on just a moment again. Draco was already sitting in a chair, his hands rubbing at the temples of his head. She groaned as she sat up, "What happened? Have we left?"

Draco's voice was raspy when he responded to her, "I think the long distance of time took a toll on us, we seemed to have passed out during the ride or on arrival. To tell you the truth I'm not sure which it was. Anyway, in answer of your second question, yes we left and have arrived."

Draco felt his pockets and pulled out two miniature trunks from his inside his jacket, he handed one to Ginny that had her name engraved into it. "These hold everything we'll need – clothing of the time, books, materials, some money, anything any other student might have. But we should change and get out of here before we're discovered. We'll apparate to Hogsmeade and send a letter to Hogwart's from there, term starts in a week."

Right before he grabbed Ginny to leave she shook her head, "You're forgetting something." When he didn't respond she pointed at a mirror. "Us Draco, we still need to take the potion before anyone sees us. That would cause too many questions that neither of us have answers for."

"Well I suppose you make a good point," Draco handed her a vial with a golden liquid within, "Cheers!"

Ginny threw back the potion and swallowed it with a single swig. She was shocked. It tasted like youth, like fresh grass and morning dew with maybe a hint of lemon. Then she was hit by a train, or so it seemed. She was physically knocked down as she felt her body shrink and change, her age disappeared with every second. It was a few minutes before she felt her skin settle and the changes stop. Draco was in the same position as her, sitting on the floor against the wall, his hands on his face, tentatively feeling his renewed features.

Slowly she stood and looked at the previous mirror she had pointed at and was at a loss of words by what she found staring back at her. The girl in the mirror was her of course, but years younger, it was a face she hardly recognized. "Draco… is it too late to turn back?"

He chuckled and as he responded his voice shook in the aftermath of the potion, "Well Gin, you don't happen to have that aging potion lying around somewhere do you?"

* * *

The two contacted the current headmaster, Armando Dippet, as soon as they reached Hogsmeade, borrowing an owl from the owner of The Three Broomsticks. Time passed slowly as they anticipated the arrival of his response, which did not come until the next morning with a heavy knock on their door. Draco looked at Ginny who sat on a desk chair with wide eyes, "Guess we should answer that, huh?" Slowly Draco rose and answered the door, the inn's owner stood just outside.

"Mister Mahoney? Miss Colmane? I'm quite sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor, he says it's rather urgent."

"Yes, yes of course. Send him up then."

"Oh no need for that Alberta, I'm already up." It was then that the two renewed teenagers saw a much different looking Dumbledore than they ever could imagine. The only resemblance that either could see was the ever present twinkle in his eyes, as though he was always up to something ingenious or perhaps even mischievous. Alberta nodded and excused herself.

"Right then, Draco and Ginevra I presume?" They two nodded their heads, still in disbelief that their old headmaster was standing quite alive in front of them. "Lovely, would you care for a lemon drop?" The two just stared and he shrugged his shoulder as he popped one into his mouth. "I'm Professor Dumbledore by the way, the Transfigurations teacher at Hogwart's. Headmaster Dippet sent me here to clear a few things up."

It was Ginny who recovered first and she reached out to shake his hand, "Very nice to meet you Professor. What exactly is it you need cleared up?"

"Paperwork, blood tests, and a chat. Nothing too painful."

It took a few hours before the three had finalized everything, Dumbledore had only been slightly surprised at how pure their blood test came out to be but didn't ask much about their family. It became clear to Ginny and Draco he seemed to know there was more to their sudden appearance than they were letting on yet he seemed content to allow them to play it out.

"Well, now that all of that is cleared up, I'll be on my way to let Armando know that you two are good to start with the others at term. You'll be sorted into your house with the first years and be given the schedule of any other fifth year. I'll see you in a few days!"

Draco and Ginny said their farewells but just as Dumbledore was leaving he turned and cheerfully said, "I wish the best of luck to you both, your task will not be easy and I'm afraid I will only be able to aid you so much." With that he closed the door and left the two alone to contemplate what the meaning behind his words could possibly mean and whether he knew exactly what they had come for.

* * *

Ginny and Draco had been fetched from The Three Broomsticks by two house elves who eagerly led the way to Hogwart's. From a distance, Hogwart's looked much the same but the two both felt as though they would discover an array of changes once they entered the castle. However, when they entered into the Great Hall they were taken aback by how much was the exact same as was in their own time. Hogwart's was truly a school of tradition.

"Master will be here soon missus and mister, other students will too." With that the two elves popped out of the room and left Draco and Ginny in the Great Hall alone, waiting for "Master."

"Who do you think it will be?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm assuming Headmaster Dippet, probably wants to see who he decided to let in his school on such strange conditions."

Just as his words slipped out of his mouth the man himself appeared with a curious look in his eyes. "Miss Colmane and Mister Mahoney, I am Headmaster Dippet and welcome you to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I do hope you make yourself at home and come to me or any of the other professors with any questions or concerns, we're more than willing to accommodate for the two of you consider your, er, _conditions._"

Ginny answered quickly to his introduction, "Thank you very much Headmaster, but our _conditions_ will not hinder us in the least. We've been just fine on our own and while we appreciate your deep concerns, there will be no need for them." Her thanks were empty, there was something in the Headmaster's tone that made her blood boil, he seemed to think less of them because they were orphans and it was hard for her not to lash out more than she already did.

Dippet appeared to be about to say something to her angry response but had to shut his lips again as the first years were lead into the castle from the boats. He gave her a short and calculated stare before he addressed the rest of the students and finally lead them all into the much anticipated Sorting Ceremony.

* * *

Malfoy looked at Ginny every so often as one by one the first years were called up and placed into their houses, he was feeling nervous but it was in his nature to hide any sort of fear or anxiety, she however seemed to be shaking with nerves. "Gin, you'll do fine. It will only be a few minutes before you can sit down at the Gryffindor table anyway." She shakily nodded her head and took deep breaths. However, the anxiety rushed right back into her as she realized it was suddenly only him and her standing in front of hundreds of curious eyes. Draco and Ginny were a rarity, it was almost unheard of to have new students come to Hogwart's, whispers were slipping through the air from ear to ear and table to table. It wasn't until Headmaster Dippet stood and cleared his throat that the students were silenced.

"Students, let me introduce to you Mister Draco Mahoney and Ginevra Colmane, they will be joining us in their fifth year due to certain circumstances. Now let the ceremony continue without anymore interruption by curious whispers. Without any further ado we'll begin with ladies first, Ginevra."

Ginny couldn't move. Every eye was on her. Every face was pointed in her direction. She swallowed hard, so hard she feared her tongue would go down too. Or maybe she hoped it would, that way she could choke until she was blue. Choke until it was all over. Then she felt a nudge, it was Draco, she heard him telling her to stop being dramatic and go sit on the stupid stool because she had done it all before anyway. He was right of course but it was nearly impossible for her. She knew he was out there in the crowd watching her, she could feel his icy eyes prickling her skin. Or maybe she was just being dramatic.

Taking a deep breath she managed to get her left foot to peel itself up off the ground and then the right and left again. Time went on forever and after what must have been an eternity she finally slipped down onto the small stool, the same stool that would be there years into the future. Then, just as the hat was lowered on her head, she saw him. Eye contact. Confusion on his side, fear on hers. Then it was black and silent. And silent it remained for nearly five minutes until…

"Ginevra Colmane. Or, should I say, Ginevra Molly Weasley. You're quite out of order you know. You should be amongst the very last to be sorted and I don't just mean amongst these students. But I'm just an old hat, what can I do?"

"_I guess not much except sort me, it shouldn't be so difficult since you know who I really am. A Weasley, that is."_

"Ah, you're wrong. It's much easier to sort first years, age changes people drastically. And so do wars and possession and death Ginevra. You are quite unlike any mind I have ever read before, quite interesting yet horribly painful to look deeply inside."

Ginny was shaking, she wanted to be finished and sitting at the Gryffindor table just like she would be years in advance, the first sorting took only seconds but time was ticking slowly as she sat on the stool in front of the whole school. _"Please hurry, I really don't like being up here. I'd much rather get through this as quickly as you can."_

"But Ginevra there are so many options for you. Clever as any Ravenclaw, loyal as any Hufflepuff, brave as a Gryffindor, and cunning as a Slytherin. Tricky. However, I think there really is only one option for you Ginevra _Colmane_, considering your purpose of coming here in this time. You belong to… SLYTHERIN!"

There was no time to argue with the hat as Dipper slid it off her scalp and she was once again met with the hundreds of students in front of her, this time even more curious of who she was after sitting with the hat on her head for nearly ten minutes. She felt her hands shaking and she looked to Draco who gestured in the direction of the Slytherin table, she knew arguing would only add suspicions and she finally stood on quivering legs and slowly made it to her new home.

Her fellow housemates nodded their acceptance and welcome to her but quickly turned their heads to the blonde boy who now was walking towards the stool, she heard whispers from girls across the hall all wanting him to be in their house, she could only roll her eyes, some things never changed she supposed. He appeared to be another hat stall and it wasn't until another ten minutes that he made his way to join her at the Slytherin table.

"Gin, glad to see you're alive. You were quite a wreck up there."

"Shove it Malfoy."

To be continued…


End file.
